Ainowashi
by mksanime
Summary: Will Sakura’s life be hell or heaven, when she’s forced to live with the famous band Ainowashi and with the leader that she hated the most? Will love bloom between them, or will destruction arise? SakuraSyaoran, TomoyoEriol.. goin to be rewritten
1. Tour what?

Mksanime: This fic was requested from my dear cousin, so here it is! Finally! LOL! Hope you like it! And of course to you other pple too, hope you guys enjoy this! 

**A/N** Warningnesss, Major AUness and OOCness (maybe not the OOC part) anywho Lynn is an OC and there are all childhood friends. The band members will be introduced in the next chappie and there age. Pairings are Saku/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Chiharu/ Takashi, Meilin/undecided, Lynn/undecided. Other pairings will be mention later on in the story.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Lynn, Meilin, Chiharu are all 15 and sophomore, which means there all in 10th grade.

Akira is also my own made up character, since I couldn't think of anyone else and she is 30 years old.

Summary: Will Sakura's life be hell or heaven, when she's forced to live with the famous band Ai-no-washi and with the leader that she hated the most. Will love bloom between them, or will destruction arise. Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura but I do own Lynn and Akira and other characters that you never heard of.

Enjoy the story….n.n

Ai-no-washi oOoOoOOOOOooOOOOoOOO 

"Kinomoto Sakura, please report to the principals office" a longhaired brunette spoke, as she glanced at Sakura and motioned her towards the door.

Her friends sent her a worried glance, as she waved at them and gave them a reassuring smile, saying that she was fine.

"Hai! Mizuki-sensei," a young shorthaired brunette walked towards the door as she bowed at her sensei and walked out of the classroom towards the principal's office.

She walked inside the office and saw the secretary glancing at her and gave her a warm smile, Sakura nod and smiled back as she began walking towards her destination.

Her petite feet stopped at an old oak door with a little sign at the top saying 'Principal's office' She inhaled deeply and exhaled back, as she knock softly a couple of times.

"Enter" was all she heard, as her heart began to beat faster and louder. She twisted the knob and opened the door, slowly walking in and bowed at the Principal.

There Principal was a short woman; her long black hair was tied up in a bun and her eyes sparked with amusement. What ever she was thinking, Sakura was sure scared like hell, not only this petite woman in front of her sitting professionally, was her principal, she was also **_gulped _**dare she say it, her guardian for the mean time since her brother and her father we're at the states working on some business, leaving her here with her for the whole 3 months. Oh cruel life, why art thou hating her, she glanced towards the woman smiling towards her.

"Smiling mischievously might I add," she mumbled.

"Ah Sakura dear, please sit" the petite woman motioned her to sit at the black leather chair beside her desk. Sakura cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as she sat down on the chair.

"Akira-sensei, why am I here" she asked in confusion. The raven-haired woman only grinned back in reply with a sparked of mischievousness in her eyes.

She tapped her fingers on the arm's chair as she leaned her head on her other hand and gave a boredom sigh. She cocked her head and resist rolling her eyes on the petite woman, who was busy thinking how to say it without any suspicions.

She coughed a bit trying to get her sensei's attention, she guessed it work seeing she looked up and glared at her.

Akira pursed her lip, she gave one soft coughed and folded her arms on her lap

"Do you know the banned called Ai-no-washi?" she asked meekly.

Sakura raised one slender brow and nod slowly

"And.." she said waiting for her to continue.

"Well, there going to study here at CCS high, so" she paused for a minute waiting for her to react, seeing that she didn't she continued "And I want you to be the tour guide for them and coughyouwilllivewiththemfromnowoncough" she said the last line fast and nod at her motioning to her that she is dismissed.

She really didn't catch on everything she said but she did catch live.. with.. them..on or something like that, it didn't take her to long to piece everything together.

"Nani!" she said exasperatedly, mouth wide open. She stood up and folded her arms on her chest as she tapped her foot on the wooden floor.

"You know very well that I can't handle People who has big ego's especially there band leader Syaoran he is so full of himself! I mean did you see him in TV, saying his all that and crap! Sensei you know I hate that BAND!" She yelled exasperatedly forgetting all the fear she had on this petite terrifying woman.

Uh-oh not good she gulped finally regaining herself as she slowly slump down on the chair, as she stuttered a small apology on the small woman who was twitching and glaring at her. If looks could kill Sakura would be in ashes right now.

"Sakura there will be no buts, as the class representative and president, I will hear no complaints from now on, unless you want me to stripped your title away from you. Its that clear Ms. Kinomoto," she said sternly. Sakura only nod in response, not trusting her mouth to speak afraid that she may say something she would regret later on.

"You will be moving with them tomorrow and I expect you to greet them when they arrive at school, is that clear Ms. Kinomoto"

"Hai" she replied softly, as she pinched at the tip pf her nose.

"Good, you are dismissed" was all the raven-haired woman said as she smiled sweetly at Sakura and glanced back down to do some paperwork. Sakura bowed and left with the click of the door. She sighed heavily as she proceeded to her next class.

'This will be a pain school year ' she thought, as she opened the door and step inside the classroom and quickly sat down at her desk, her head bowed, as moaned in agony of this cruel life.

Tick tock. Tick tock, as the hand of the clock moved once and another tic tock was heard, a second pass, 2 seconds, 3 seconds. Her eyes followed the hand of the clock, while completely blocking out the lessons.

Tick Tock, One-minute pass.

'Uughh I hate THIS! This is so boring! Gah! I wouldn't be like this if I don't have to meet that brat Syaoran! STUPID SENSEI!' she threw a tantrum inside her head, as she twitch in frustration and fear, 'She is so scary for a little woman' she shuddered at that thought.

She counted in her head, 5 seconds till the bell rings

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1'

Ring 

She bolted up and grabbed her bag, as she ran towards her locker. She shoved her stuff in her locker and took out her lunch, and ran outside towards her lunch spot beside the cherry blossom's tree.

Then a few minutes pass, Tomoyo, Meilin, Lynn, Chiharu were walking towards her carrying there lunches, as they waved and greeted Sakura.

Lynn and the others we're all childhood friends, when Lynn came back from Canada, they we're all reunited again. Lynn has a long black curly hair that reached through her waist, her emerald eyes shone with happiness and mischievousness. She was short for a 15 year-old girl, but her slender figure was one of a kind.

Each one of them we're beautiful and they still are, they are one of the most popular and top students in CSS high they we're called the 5 blossom and each one of them holds their own secret.

They sat down in a semi circle, as they began unwrapping there lunches quietly. They all shared there lunch with each other, it was ritual for them to just meet at the cherry blossom's tree and share food with each other.

As they ate happily with there oh so delicious food, when Meilin flicked her food towards Chiharu and sent her the ask-her-now-look. Chiharu only rolled her eyes in reply as she cleared her throat and faced Sakura. Now the interrogation began as Lynn and Tomoyo would have called it.

"Hey Saku-chan, what happened on the Principal's office?" She cast a worried look towards her as the rest leaned forward waiting for her to answer.

She frowned and cast her head down as she gritted her teeth in annoyance, and she mumbled something.

Lynn rolled her eyes and as she barked irritably " Spill it now!"

Sakura didn't mind with her attitude, she was used to it by now. She sighed as she spoke a little bit louder this time but only enough so that they can only hear, "Akira-sensei asked me to be Ai-no-washi's tour guide and I have to live with them for the mean time"

"Really?" Tomoyo asked as she cast a sympathetic look towards her, she merely nodded in response as she hung her head down.

Lynn patted her back as she looked towards the other girls, almost telling them telepathically, her idea, they nod there heads as Tomoyo copied Lynn's action and spoke reassuringly, "Don't worry, it can't be that bad. Everything's gonna be fine."

They all nod their heads as Sakura looked up and smiled, as she mumbled small thanks.

Meilin shook her head as she grinned towards Sakura.

"And besides, we're staying with you. You're not the only one who's gonna have some fun" she spoke playfully, as the rest of them grinned like idiots.

"What about Akira-sensei? Will she allow it?"

"Don't worry bout it Saku-chan, leave it to us!" Chiharu said good-heartedly as they smiled like a Cheshire cat.

They were all done eating and cleaning up, they we're heading towards the principal's office, as they pass and nod at the secretary.

They all halted at the front of an old oak door, as Meilin shove Lynn at the front indicating that she should knock. She heaved a sigh a knock a couple of times, as they heard 'Enter' in reply.

The all bowed the heads in respect as Tomoyo spoke first,

"Akira-sensei, is it alright if we live with Saku-chan with Ai-no-washi" they all nod their heads as they all gave her the puppy eyes. Akira was now twitching 'Stupid puppy eyes' she mumbled irritably

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid ok?" she spoke sternly as she motion her hand towards the door, indicating that they we're dismiss. They all glee with happiness as the hopped out the door towards there next boring class, and waited patiently till the school ends.

All forming the same ideas, 'Very Very interesting school year' was all they thought, as they patiently waited till tomorrow arrives.

OooOOoooOOOooOoOoOooOOooooOOoOOOoOOOooOOOOoOoOOoOOooooOOoo

Mksanime: There you go! My first chappie and first ever CCS fic. Hope you guys like this! Lol! me so tired now its like 2:14 am, so me just gonna sleep now…'yawns'

Ai-no-washi- Eagle of love (I don't know why I the named of the band is that ok? . )

Thnxs for reading and now please review!

Ja ne!


	2. Welcome to CCS high

**Mksanime:** finally updated lol! And here's the pairings Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Chiharu/Takashi, Meilin/Hiroshi, Lynn/Yue… 

**Summary:** Will Sakura's life be hell or heaven, when she's forced to live with the famous band Ai-no-washi and with the leader that she hated the most. Will love bloom between them, or will destruction arise.

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING

BTW I suck at describing clothes and personality so yea . 

**_Character bio for the OOC_**

**Name:** Lynn

**Age:**15

Lynn is a bit like Meilin's personality although she's not that kind of lovesick but she's hot tempered. She is half Chinese half Japanese. Moved to Canada when she was 7 years old and came back when she's 14. Meilin, Lynn, Chiharu, Tomoyo and Sakura are all Childhood friends..

Lynn has a long black curly hair that reached through her waist, her eyes are emeralds, has a slender waist, her breast are a bit bigger than the rest of them and she's the shortest out of them too, with a height of 5'3. All of them are 5'5 except her.

**Name:** Hiroshi

**Age: **16

Hiroshi is the piano player on the band. Not much is known about him yet.

He has spiky black hair with red streaks. Bad boy kind a type. He wore black shirt and at the front saying their bands name with an eagle at the front and a black khaki pants.

**Name: **Akira

**Age:** 30

Akira is the schools principal and Sakura's guardian for the mean time since her father and brother are at the states working on a company. She's a family friend. She is strict, mean, mischievous and always trying to have fun in a weird way, although she doesn't tend to show it yet.

She's short, her long black hair is always tied up on a bun, she has chocolate eyes and her clothes are always professional.

**_Ai-no-washi_**

OooOOoOOOooOOoOooOoOOOoOOoOOooOOooOOoOOooOoooOooOooOooOo

"I take it that you are all ready and packed up?" came their principals stern voice, as she eyed each one of them and their bags, that was currently scattered on the floor in front of their lockers.

"Hai!" they all said in unison, as they stood straight and face their principal.

She nod, as she checked her wrist watch and looked back up "Come to my office 10 minutes before the bell rings, make sure to bring your bags with you. I'll have someone send your bags to the house and give you your room number. Understand?"

They all stood stiff and nod their heads, as their eyes followed their principals walking form until it disappeared. They heaved out a sigh, as they slump back down on the ground.

"Man.. I thought she was gonna punish us or something" spoke Lynn as she intertwined her fingers at the back of her head and leaned on the lockers.

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they stayed like that until it was time to meet the short black haired evil woman also known as their principal. They all carried their bags and went inside the office, as the black haired woman instructed them and gave them their keys, and took their bags and gave it to some weird guy.

"She said that we we're suppose to meet them at the front" Sakura frowned at that thought, about being stuck with those jackasses for months.

They all headed towards the front building were a crowd of people was gathered as they waited anxiously for the famous 'band' to arrive.

**RING**

The school bell rang so loud as it echoed around the corridors and the halls. But not a single student paid attention to it, as they stood there still waiting for 'them' to arrive.

'What a nuisance' the 5 girls thought as they glared at the crowd and the annoying fan girls waving a huge banner and sign saying 'WE LOVE YOU AI-NO-WASHI and Marry me or Have my baby!' er… ehem…. Moving along…

A black limousine arrive in front of the school as some weird guy wearing a penguin suit came out of no where and open the limousine door …

5 hot looking guys step out and stood, waiting for someone.

The first one to step out was Takashi the drummer, then Eriol the bass player, followed by Yue the guitarist, then Hiroshi the piano player, then their singer/guitarist Syaoran.

Sakura shook her head as she sucked in her breath 'oh please they are so uughhh..'

She walked towards the group as she introduced herself

"Welcome to-"

"No I'm not signing autographs right now" Syaoron cut in

"No that's not I-"

"Then no I'm not going on a date with you" he annoying replied once again

"Wait tha-"

"No Im not gonna marry you"

"But hold o-"

"And I'm not gonna have your baby either"

"Wait a minute. If you can just let me spea-"

"Then what's holding you? speak"

"That's exactly the problem just listen will you, as I was saying I'm Sa-"

"Save it, can you move along we're waiting for someone here and w-"

"Shut up already!" She screeched as her eyes twitched in pure irritation, thus causing a scene…

The crowd murmured nonsense to each other as watched there in awe. The other four girls walked towards Sakura and stopped by her side.

"Oh great more fan girls " he spoke as the other band members grunted in approval.

"Listen you…" Meilin pointed towards them with pure irritation, "you.."

Lynn spat "Eagle lovers" as she continued for her…

"My my aren't we feisty, listen girls we appreciate your attention and anticipation to meet us, but we're really busy so if you want an autograph you can make an appointment or wait till our next autograph session" Hiroshi spoke as he nonchalantly wave them off.

"Um, that's not exactly it. You see were your tour guide for this year" Tomoyo finally spoke as she bowed to them in greeting.

"Your always the kind one" Meilin sighed as the other girls nod in agreement.

"Anyways..." Chiharu said as she clenched her fist at the sides and smiled forcefully at the band members and then faced towards Sakura.

"Right. Welcome to CCS high. I'm Sakura and this is my friends Meilin, Lynn, Tomoyo and Chiharu" She fake smile and pointed towards her friends as she introduced them, she then gritted her teeth, she hated the last part with a passion "And we're your tour guides"

"Well then why are we standing here for? Begin the tour" Eriol said as he began to walk near Tomoyo.

Sakura nod her head as she motion for them to follow her.

The day came to an end since the tour with them and just to let you know it sure was memorable not in a good way, not that bad either but it sure was funny. It involved papers, ice creams, water, glue and bubble gums and a massive ammount of fan girls everywhere.

All five of them sighed heavily as they began to walk towards the band members who were waiting outside for them.

"Follow us, we'll show you were your going to live" Sakura motion her hands to follow them as they walk outside the gate of the school

"Hold on a minute, we have to walk?" Syaoran asked in disbelief

"Duh, of course" was their unison reply

The band members frowned as they thought the exact thing "Were taking the limo, get inside"

They were all inside the limo heading towards the house in silence when Takashi suddenly spoke

"You know there was this old saying that there was this girl about our age died because the man put poison in her drink.

The girl's spirit remained because there were still things she needed to do in order to be free, so she came up a plan and appeared in front of the murderers room one night and told him to build a car that was beautiful, so the murderer agreed to the girls plan because he was scared and then after a year of working he created a limo.

Rumors say that once a year a girl appeared inside of a limo with a drink in her hand"

Syaoran smacked his face as he sighed in annoyance "C'mon that's so-"

"Really, I wonder if that girls spirit is here right now" came Sakura's quivered voice.

"-stupid?" was all Syaoran came out.

"Young masters we're here" the driver held open the limousine door as they all stepped out

"She can't be serious? Were leaving in there" They all stared mortified.

"What you thought you're going to live in a mansion or something" came their principal's voice, as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Akira-sensei? What's the meaning of this?"

"Yes you can't expect us the famous band Ai-no-washi to live in this crap you call a house" Syaoran arrogantly retorted as he looked in disgust.

"Crap? Who are you calling my grandma's house Crap?"

" I mean-"

"Its fine" was all Yue said as he began to walk inside the house as they followed suit.

"Rooms are in second floor. First room in the right is Syaoran and Eriol's; at the front of their room is Chiharu and Tomoyo's room.

Next to Syaron and Eriol's room is Sakura's then at the front of their room is Takashi and Hiroshi's room.

Next to Sakura's room is the bathroom, then next to the bathroom is Yue's room and at the front of his room are Lynn and Meilin's room.

The kitchen is at first floor and I'm sure it's not hard to find seeing how the house isn't that big. There is also one washroom in the first floor. So in total 6 rooms and 2 washrooms.

Now that's done I have to go home and rest." She instructed as she began to walk out the door, not before saying "Behave"

They all stared each other in silence with complete bewilderment

"What the bloody hell is going on! Why does Sakura and Yue get their own rooms!"

The girls shrugged as they began to head towards their room. The girls stop outside there when they heard they guys calling them

"And by the way, make sure you wake up at 6 O'clock we want our breakfast before 7. We leave at 7:30 you guys have to show us around town. Sleep well" was all Syaoran said as they headed inside their rooms and left a complete annoyed irritated bewilderment girls.

OooOOoOOOooOOoOooOoOOOoOOoOOooOOooOOoOOooOoooOooOooOooOo

**Mksanime: **I hope you guys like this . …Please review and tell me!

Thnxs for readn and once again review pple….


End file.
